Jump
by Izedragn
Summary: A strange occurance forces a young girl both into the past and into a demon body. And if that isn't bad enough she now has to deal with Sess and Shippo in Kagome's world. All she can do is pray something will go right for once.


Izedragn: HELLO!!! K, this is my first Inu fic so be kind. I also would like to point out that it IS an inu fic, just give me another chapter to prove that. It's not an A/U but actually happens in the Feudal Era with the Gang. Inuyasha: Huh? What have you done Wench! Izedragn: ME? Inuyasha: Why aren't I in this story! Kagome: Calm down Inuyasha, she SAID that we where in it. Inuyasha: So who's this chick then!? Izedragn: That CHICK happens to be my OC so chill out. Miroku: Ahh, is she available my Lady? All: Miroku!! Sango: Henti!! *Large smacking noise fallowed by the thud of an unconscious monk* Izedragn: ahhhh, Shippo, would you please? Shippo: Hia! Sorry, but Izedragn doesn't own any of us. Though she would be willing to offer her stuffed cat for Sess-chan. Izedragn: Thanks Shippo! I have only one more announcement. Natalie IS mine! She and the Force in all it's entirety belong to me and my other personalities. Please do not try to steal her or my story line. Kagome: And as always the characters in this fic are fictional. Any actual similarity to a real person is merely a coincidence. Thank you. Now! One with the show!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 1: the Force *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* It was supposed to be a routine jump check. They weren't even supposed to go through to another universe. At least that was what was SUPPOSED to happen; sometimes reality and plans have a way of conflicting.  
  
I had been on the force for a total of six months. I was a rookie and everyone made sure I knew it. I ALWAYS got the slop jobs; I was thoroughly impressed that they, being the guys, would even let me near the jump pad.  
  
Besides being the Rookie I was also the first female to ever enlist in the Force. Not that we weren't allowed it's just that most reasonable females wanted to stay as far away from the pad as possible.  
  
I guess it was an understandable thing; the jump squad handled the worst of the offenders in history, and kept time balanced though any means necessary.  
  
I know what they where afraid off, being used. No one would DARE call it sanctioned rape but that was essentially what it would boil down to. They would use me to get under a male, should the occasion call for it. I guess I shouldn't complain, the men had to do it all the time.  
  
But then, they where males, they LIKED that kinda stuff, it was like a genetic coding for sex that breeds into every male ever born. Besides, it had to be something to do with that James Bond persona, they all wanted to be the cool sheik male that had all the cool gadgets.  
  
That didn't mean I wanted it, no, that was the popular belief behind my joining up, but it wasn't true. The REAL reason was that I felt....empty. Like something was missing.  
  
It was what caused me to wake up late at night aching for....something. Something that was in the darkest part of my mind and yet never let it's self out. I was restless and an admitted danger junky. I liked the adrenaline rush that came with the danger of a mission.  
  
Not that I'd been on many mind you, ok, so I hadn't been on ANY. That didn't mean I didn't feel the rush every time someone ELSE did it. I felt my breath catch and I'd get that odd aching sensation again, I didn't know what it was or why it was there. But I DID know that it had something to do with the time pad, and so I kept myself near it always. Even if it meant a few sectioned rapes, well, I hope they don't do THAT anytime soon, I knew it was inevitable, but that didn't mean I that I didn't dread it's coming and wish I could give up on this stupid pull and just be NORMAL for once!  
  
Alas, I knew that normal was outside of my range, I hadn't ever been that elusive dream and I doubted I ever would be either. So this was why, on a late night in dreary June that I trudged in with the rest of the guys. Fully suited and ready for the jump check. As I stood there I saw their faces, bored, to everyone this was the stuff they lived with every day of their lives, for some it had been years on the Force. I was still new enough to find it fascinating.  
  
Before me on the "pad" a small square area of cloth was beginning to glow. That was the Telecomputer foam that read and translated the information of the quantum foam of the universe. If there was a correct opening then a jump could be made, if not then they would wait until there was  
  
However, this was only a test, to keep the com running at regular paces and help keep it updated with the new genetic coding of everyone on the Force as well as the foams condition.  
  
The light increased until it blasted out covering everyone in the soft glow. It was a most peculiar sensation and left one with the image of floating in a glass of Jello. It was impossible to breath and yet you started wondering why you should even try. It was peace in a chip that many became addicted to, it was also the reason why only the Force was allowed to do Interdemensianal travel at all.  
  
Some people just couldn't get over the feeling of the genetic reading. When the light withdrew it left a slight residue on the men around her. Making each one glow of their own unique colour. Travis, the Chief in charge of the Force glowed a soft pink like a little baby, every time she saw that she had to giggle and look away.  
  
How could you really respect a man that glowed like a freshly wiped baby's bottom? She lifted her arm to look at the glow that surrounded her and found the platinum glow of her own light oddly comforting.  
  
Then all too soon it was over, and the glows still fading from sight the men around her filled out of the room to return to their own tasks, it WAS in the evening and that time was always reserved for the individual, unless there was a check.  
  
I watched them going about there lives and once again felt that disconnection, like I was an observer watching everything happen through a layer of water. They didn't even acknowledge my stares  
  
With the ache of that familiar something running through my veins like the glow that encased me I walked over to look at the pad. It was silent now. All activity gone now that the operator had turned it off and left for his meal. She glanced up to the juncture of the ceiling and the wall and knew with out seeing that the small room on the other side was empty. The one- way glass reflected her glowing body silently standing on the white padding of the jump pad. Only one man had the key to that room, and then another man was the only one with the code to enter the main frame. And then and only then was Carlos able to manipulate the system for a jump.  
  
It all seemed a little extreme to her, I mean, who would really be THAT interested in the jump technology? But, then she was just a Rookie and it wasn't her place to question what anyone did.  
  
With that depressing thought she shifted her weight to leave the pad and return to her room to finish the novel she was reading.  
  
Then she heard and felt it, the familiar glow of the jump pad activating. Panicked she screamed, as loud as she could sending it bouncing down the hallways like a crazed drunk She could acutely hear the footsteps of men coming, and that was what activated her brain at last. She took a step forward and another gradually gathering up speed to get the heck off the strangely active jump pad. She looked up when she heard a strangled oath and saw her boss Travis looking at her with wide eyes, was that actually worry she was seeing.  
  
Then she screamed again, this time for an entirely different reason, she felt every fiber of her being and soul begin to shred apart at the seams and pain overloaded her senses. She saw the room blast into the same glowing colour of her signature before the pain drove her to her knees and then blissful oblivion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Izedragn: So? What do ya think? Don't worry it'll have the other character's soon. In fact Sessy is in the next chapter! Heheheheh so that means you'll just have to wait to have the drool fest. Kagome: Oh do I really? Inuyasha: KAGOME!!!! Kagome: What? *looks at everyone innocently. The group sweatdrops.* Inuyasha: How could you SAY THAT!! He's a blood thirsty killer! Girls: A HOT blood thirsty killer, thank you. Inuyasha: *Sweatdrops* What about me? 


End file.
